


Sacrifice

by Marveljunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Showers, someday after s 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: You can’t lose part of you multiple times without being affected…





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wincest writing challenge, prompt was a flower, hyssop, meaning sacrifice.

Frantic kisses.

Body pressed against the wall by another.

The brothers are both panting when they break apart. Heedless of the blood and sweat, Sam pulls Dean back in and kisses his temple, holding him there a long moment. 

Can't lose you, the gesture whispers. Not again. 

Dean lets himself be held, murmuring soft words of reassurance against Sam's neck.

"M'right here, Sammy. It's okay. You got me, baby. We're all right." 

Sam doesn't want to let go, but he forces himself to step back. They're both filthy and in need of a shower. Dean doesn't let him go far however, catching his hand as they walk down to the showers. Sam can't even bother to hide how much the gesture relaxes him.

He's not really sure why it's hitting him so hard tonight. Probably just the combined efforts of exhaustion and the fact that he almost lost Dean again... Sam shudders involuntarily at the thought. Losing Dean isn't something he's sure he could survive. Not again. He tries not to run down the mental tally of times that he already has, sure that the number will crush him with the weight of all the times he's failed and lost the other half of his soul. 

Somewhere in his mind, Sam appreciates the fact that Dean thinks he's worth sacrificing his own life for. But at the forefront of his mind, he's screaming and pleading... How can Dean not understand that life without him isn't living? 

He's fairly sure his brother gets it now, always has on some level, just never actually believed that he deserved to live and be happy.

The thought makes him squeeze Dean's hand. 

You do. You deserve everything.

Sam barely notes when they strip and step under the water, focusing on Dean only. Unbidden, his hands slip across Dean's skin, fingers tracing every scar and places where scars have since faded. 

A little triangular mark on Dean's chest... from the angel blade.

Places where skin was ripped off his thigh and his chest torn open... hellhound claws. 

Dean's chest, once still under his hands after choking on fucking lasagna. 

The last one tears a mildly hysterical laugh out of Sam's chest. 

Dean soothes him, cupping his face in hands and stepping close. Sam automatically puts his arms around Dean's waist, gripping wet smooth skin. 

"I'm right here." Dean says tenderly. "Right here, Sammy." 

Sam exhales hard, pulling Dean more firmly against him.

No more sacrifices. No more deals. No more separation.

"I couldn't handle it again." Slips out of Sam's mouth without his permission. "I can't."

Dean rubs his thumb over Sam's check, earnest green eyes meeting his slightly watery hazel ones. "I know." He bites his lip, looking down for a moment. "You won't have to. Where you go, I go." 

As if to seal the promise, Dean tugs him down for a kiss, passionate and heated. Sam responds immediately, claiming Dean's mouth hungrily. 

Dean's arms slide up to twine around his neck.

Not gonna leave you. Not gonna lose me. 

Soon, they'll have to leave their little wet cocoon of heat and steam, there'll be another hunt, another close call. But for now, the boys keep trading kisses and reassurances under the hot spray, hidden away and safe from the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr: [Fandom is my drug -- Sacrifice](https://highonmarvel.tumblr.com/post/171099174140/sacrifice)


End file.
